


Doppelganger

by Anya_Romanova



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Romanova/pseuds/Anya_Romanova
Summary: I got the stupid idea from reading Mindbender and wondered what would happen if Bucky…ummm after being rescued (not after the train before that) And he starts see the reflection of the Winter Soldier everywhere and he thinks he’s going crazy… until Steve sees it too and what if the Winter Soldier is his evil side that wants out?IDK is terrible at summaries. Enjoy... Don't kill me





	Doppelganger

The darkness that surrounded him seemed endless. Yet at the same time it felt comforting.

As he traveled, his foot steps were muffled, like he was walking on a thick carpet.

So why does his heart flutter like a butterfly's wings? Why does he feel so... uneasy?

Lifting his hand he can see the veins that ran through it, the brown stitching on the sleeve of his uniform.

Where am I? He thinks he speaks the words, but he doesn't, they are spoken in his mind, yet they echo around him, like he is in a cave.

The world around him seems to bend and tighten into the tunnel of an actual cave. A light glows at the end of the tunnel warm and inviting. He doesn't know why, but he's drawn to it. 

Traveling down the corridor, he feels at his waist for the familiar comfort of his gun, but it's not there. The only sound is his light breathing and nothing more.

He's nearly a foot from the light when it moves, suddenly surging forward as if it is excited to see him and wants to latch onto him.

He squints against the light and he makes out a figure standing before it. 

It's only a glimpse, but his stomach sank at the sight of the figure.

One moment he's there the next he's not.

He's shoved aside, into a room, a box. Locked into the place that has no key. The body is not his, the feelings aren't his, the name not his.

He stares into the eyes of darkness, pools of midnight black. And screams for help. But no one comes, he can only watch as the Other took over his body, slipping it on like a mask.

He can't escape the prision. The Other had made sure of that. Chains held him down. And as he tries to scream, to take back what is his. He's beaten down and whipped until all he can do is whimper as the Other unleashes hell on his friends, and home world.

He weeps as the Other destroys everything he ever loved and cared about.

He screams as silent as the darkness that surrounded him.


End file.
